The Wolf of Salem
by Vince1976
Summary: Someone or something is on the prowl. When the moon is full people are being ripped to shreds.


I do not own own Days of our Lives. It is owned by NBC.

Since it is getting close to Halloween I decided write a horror story.

April 2014

No one knew that on the night of April 1st a new kind of monster would start to terrorize the town of Salem. The horror began on that cold April night. A young couple was laying on a blanket. Dark clouds moved across the moon. They were so busy making out they did not notice a dark shape move in the bushes to the right of them. Two savage red eyes watched the couple and a low snarl sounded in the darkness.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

The young man looked around.

"I did not hear anything" the young man said.

"I thought I heard what sounded like a animal growl"

"You are hearing things"

"I am not hearing things. I know what I heard. If you remember Joe there was a body found down by the river last month ripped into shreds. Lets get out of here"

"The media always make things more then they seem Molly. It was just a bad accident"

"I don't call being ripped apart a bad accident. Please lets just go"

Before either could move a dark shape leaped out of the bushes at them. The last thing they saw was the savage red eyes.

Hope Brady felt sick to her stomach when she saw the two bodies. Just like the body found by the river these two were also ripped apart. It was obvious that there was some kind of wild animal on the loose. No human could have done this.

"Oh boy" a voice said behind Hope.

Hope turned and and tried to smile at the tall man coming towards her. It was her partner Rafe Hernandez. Rafe's dark eyes took in the scene before him. He put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from throwing up.

"It is bad Rafe" Hope said "We have to warn the public that there is a wild animal is on the loose"

"Someone just wants us to think it is a wild animal and I know who it is" Rafe said.

"Who?"

"Who else Hope Stefano Dimera"

"I don't think that even Stefano would do something like this Rafe"

"Come on. Do you really think there is a wild animal out there somewhere? It is a Dimera plot plain and simple"

Rafe turned and started to walk in the direction of the Dimera mansion.

"Where are you going?" Hope asked hurrying after Rafe.

"To get some answers" Rafe said.

The Dimera mansion was a big house with a long iron fence. There were many secret passages and tunnels leading to various parts of the house. In the back there was a huge garden where the Dimeras liked to entertain their gusts in the summer. There were at least seven Dimeras living in the house: Stefano Dimera, his second son EJ Dimera, EJ's wife Samantha Brady Dimera, three of their children Allie, Johnny and Sydney Dimera and finally EJ's younger brother Chad Dimera. Samantha Dimera was having breakfast in the main parlor when Johnny came running into the room with a excited look on his face.

"Mommy, mommy" Johnny cried "Have you heard? There was two more bodies found. I bet they were eaten alive. That would be so cool"

"Johnny" Sami said firmly "I will not have you talking like that"

"But Mommy"

" Where do you hear things like that?"

"It was all over the news"

Sami was a little alarmed. Who was allowing her son to see such images on the news? She was going to have a firm chat with the staff. Just then EJ came on drinking coffee and looking at the morning paper.

"EJ" Sami said giving her husband a glare "Who on the staff has been allowing Johnny to see disturbing images on the news?"

"Come on Samantha" EJ said sitting down and placing his coffee mug on the coffee table "He was going to find out sooner or later"

"Great. He is going to have nightmares for the next month"

"We can not protect him from everything that is out there Samantha. Do not worry"

However Sami was worried. Johnny could start to think monsters lurked in every shadow. Sami was startled out of her thoughts by the Dimeras butler's voice.

"Sir, mame detectives Brady and Hernandez are here to see you" he said.

" Send them in Harold" Sami ordered.

Sami stood up when her Aunt Hope and her ex husband Rafe came into the parlor.

"What can we do for you detectives?" Sami asked.

" Sami is your father-in-law home?" Rafe asked.

"No he is out of town on business. Why?"

"We really need to talk to him. We have some questions about the recent so called animal attacks"

Sami's blue eyes grew wide.

"Rafe do you really think Stefano has something to do with those attacks?" Sami asked.

" That is something we want to ask him" Rafe said.

"Rafe you are full of it" EJ snapped "My father does not have anything to do with those attacks. Why don't you go out there and find the animal responsible instead of coming here and making stupid comments"

"EJ calm down" Sami pleaded "Rafe is just doing his job"

"No Samantha" EJ said his dark eyes narrowing at Rafe "He just wants to pin another crime on our family because he does not want to admit he is clueless about this case"

Rafe returned the glare.

"I think you have something to hide EJ" Rafe said "Why don't you just tell me the truth and stop stalling"

"My god you really are something. No wonder Samantha got tired of you" EJ said between grit teeth.

Rafe moved to hit EJ when Sami grabbed his arm.

"Rafe go outside and get some air" Sami pleaded.

Rafe gave EJ one more glare and headed out to the garden. A few minutes later Rafe came running into the house.

"Hope!" he cried "You got to come see this"

Hope, Sami and EJ ran after Rafe. In the main garden in the mud there were several footprints. The foot prints were not human.

"The children should not see this" Sami said.

Hope sat in her office going over the photographs of the crime scenes. Nothing made any sense. It looked like animal attacks but no one had seen an animal in the area. Then there were the strange footprints. What or who could have made them? Hope glanced at the photograph of her husband and picked it up.

"I wish you were here Bo" Hope wisp eared "You should be here helping me figure out this case instead of going around the world on one of your stupid missions"

"A penny for your thoughts" a voice said.

Hope turned and gave the man who stood in the doorway to her office a hard stare.

"It is not polite to sneak on people like that Mr Jennings" Hope said turning back to the crime photos.

Aiden Jennings came onto Hope's office and picked a photograph from her desk.

"I see" he said "I should have known"

"Hey" Hope said trying to reach for the photograph "Give that back"

"Only is you agree to have coffee with me"

"Not in a million years"

Hope ripped the photograph from Aiden's hand.

"God you are so annoying" Hope said.

In the short time Hope had known Aiden she had decided he was a big jerk. However Hope could not help feel attracted to him. Aiden was very hansom man with his light brown hair and stunning blue eyes. Hope felt her pulse race.

"Why do you waste your time Hope?" Aiden asked her "These people were clearly attacked by some kind of animal"

"You have no idea what you are talking about" Hope said "There have been no sightings of any animals in the area"

"You really think someone can just rip apart another human being do you?"

"It is obvious that someone made it look like an animal attack"

"Why would you think that? Is it because Rafe said so"

Hope thought she caught a hint of jealousy in Aiden's voice.

"Don't you have something better to do then come here and annoy me?" Hope snapped.

"Fine" Aiden said walking to the door "I think you should reconsider the animal theory"

Hope gritted her teeth as Aiden left her office.

Rafe walked around the crime scene looking for clues. There was nothing except the strange footprints. They were the same footprints he had seen in the Dimera garden. Rafe was frustrated because there was hardly any real evidence of a crime and the newspapers were already printing their own theories. One reporter had even joked that since the moon was full in each case it was the work of a werewolf. Rafe kicked the dirt. The public was in a real panic now and were demanding that the police resolve things as quickly as possible. Rafe knew it was only a matter of time before there was another attack. The moon was going to be full soon.

May 2014

Ben Weston nervously hurried home. Ever so often he looked at the sky. The full moon was just on the horizon. Ben did not know what was happening to him but in the last few months he had experienced strange blackouts or so he thought. He would wake up with his clothes torn and covered in blood. Ben had no memory where he went or what he did and it scared him. Suddenly he felt sick and that was the last thing he remembered.

Sami was really worried. Her son Johnny had not come home for supper. Her husband EJ and her brother-in-law Chad were out looking for him. Sami paced up and down in the front entry way. Allie and Sydney were asking questions every minute or so. Finally Sami turned to them and said

"Would you two stop it"

Stefano came out of the main parlor shaking his head.

" My god Samantha" Stefano said "Why can't you be a little bit more responsible please"

"Do not start with me" Sami snapped.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sami opened it to reveal Rafe.

"Any news?" Sami asked him.

"I have officers looking everywhere Sami" Rafe said "We will find him"

"I am worried Rafe. With these recent attacks..."

"You can not think that way. He will be fine I promise"

Sami went over and leaned her head on Rafe as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Stefano looked at them his eyes fire.

"Samantha" he said "Remember you are married to my son now"

"Stefano why don't you do something useful like helping us find your grandson" Rafe said.

"Why don't you look for him instead of coming here and hitting on my son's wife"

At that moment Rafe's cell phone went off. Rafe answered it and after a few minutes Rafe said gravely

"A body of a child has been discovered"

Sami gasped.

EJ jumped out of his car followed by his brother. The two hurried to where there were flashing lights from the police cars. Several officers were hurrying about. Police tape had already been put up to seal off the area. EJ was stopped just before he could go past the police tape.

"Is it my boy?" EJ demanded.

"Easy sir" the officer said.

"I want to know is it my boy?"

Sami ducked under the tape and put a hand on EJ's arm.

"EJ" she said "It is not Johnny"

EJ felt his legs go weak with relief. He held onto Sami so he would not fall on his butt.

"Do the cops know who the boy is?" EJ asked.

"No" Sami said.

"Do you know what happened Samantha?"

"The body was ripped to shreds"

"So it is an animal"

"It does look more and more like there is some kind of wild animal on the loose"

EJ took out his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Sami asked.

"I think it is time to call in some experts" EJ said.

Rafe glared at EJ across the table. Dimera had come charging into the police station demanding to talk to Commissioner Roman Brady. EJ said he had called in some experts and now Rafe had to work with him.

"EJ" Rafe said firmly "I do not think we are dealing with an animal. Why don't you just admit your family is responsible for these attacks"

"Tell me something Rafe" EJ said "How can a human being rip apart another human being?"

Rafe said nothing. He knew EJ had a point. The whole case was so bizarre.

"Just what I thought" EJ said.

"Look EJ" Rafe said "I am trying to get to the bottom of this. People are already in a panic, I got the DA breathing down my neck as well as Roman and the media is calling these attacks the animal murders"

"I know we do not get along but please let me help. I got the resources. If there is a wild animal out there we need to find it before anything else happens"

"The problem is EJ we have little to go on. All we got is bodies torn apart and footprints. There has not been a sighting of any wild animals"

EJ paced up and down deep in thought. Suddenly he had a brainstorm.

"There is one thing all these attacks have in common" he said.

"What?" Rafe snapped.

"All of these attacks happened when the moon was full"

Ben turned on the shower to get rid of the chill. He had woken up a mile from his apartment. This was the first time he had woken up not in his apartment. Ben had entered his apartment without waking his girlfriend Abigail Devereux. He had not wanted Abby to start asking twenty questions. Ben was worried he was slowly losing his mind. He decided he needed to make an appointment with Dr Evens.

June 2014

Hope was walking through the Horton Town Square when she spotted Aiden hurrying as though he was in a panic. This was the first time since she had known him she had seen him in such a state. He was usually calm and collected.

"Aiden" Hope called "Are you okay?"

Aiden turned to Hope his blue eyes filled with worry.

"Hope" Aiden said "I can not find Chase anywhere"

"Aiden calm down" Hope said "I am sure he is just with his friends"

"I told him to come straight home after school and not to be out after dark"

"I am sure he is fine"

"Are you going to help me find him or not?"

Hope was surprised by Aiden's tone. He did seem really worried and scared and he had every reason to be. A young boy Chase's age had been found dead.

"Aiden" Hope said carefully "I am sure he is okay. However to put your mind at ease I will help you locate him"

Aiden looked at Hope and she saw something in those blue eyes she never seen before. Aiden was looking at her with gratitude.

"Come on" she said "My car is parked not far from here"

Chase Jennings knew he was in real trouble. His Dad had told him to come home right after school but Ceria Brady had talked him into exploring the crime scenes. Chase had lost track of time and suddenly realized it was getting late. Ceria had abandoned him and he had to walk home by himself. Chase was heading through the park when he thought he saw a shape move to the left of him. It was hard to make out but it looked like it was the shape of a man and a animal. Chase watched the form disappear into the darkness. Before he could follow Chase heard a voice calling his name. He saw Hope hurrying towards him followed by his dad.

"Chase" Hope said "Your father has been going crazy trying to find you. Where have you been?"

"I am sorry but I lost track of the time" Chase said "Ceria wanted to check out the crime scenes"

"You were hanging around crime scenes young man?" Aiden demanded.

Chase just stared at the ground.

"The main thing is you are okay" Hope said.

Aiden swallowed his anger and took his son into his arms. He held on tight all the while giving Hope a hard stare.

"I should have known your daughter was causing trouble" he snapped.

"Do not blame Ceria" Hope snapped back "I will talk to her when I get home believe me"

"You know she will spin this around and make it my son's fault and you will give her a slap on the wrist"

Hope wanted to scream. Now that his son had been found Aiden had turned back into being a jerk.

"You know Aiden I saw just how frightened you were so I helped you out" Hope said "A thank you would be nice"

Aiden sighed.

"Hope I am sorry" he said "Thank you for helping find my son. I should not have snapped at you"

"Its okay" Hope said "At least we found him"

"Come on let us get out of here"

As Hope, Aiden and Chase hurried back to Hope's car they did not notice a dark shape watching them in the darkness.

No one could believe it when they heard strange howls that night. It sounded like a wolf but not like any wolf anyone had heard. The sound was like a wolf howl and a human voice rolled into one. Whatever it was it was not done yet.

July 2014

Hope pulled up and parked the car. She walked over and read the sign that said that the 4th of July fireworks had been canceled. She turned to the two kids who were sitting in the back seat. Hope knew Ceria and Chase would be dissapointed. They were looking forward to the fireworks that evening. Hope also knew it was probably hard for the town council to cancel the fireworks but it was too dangerous for people to be out at night. There was even talk about issuing a curfew.

"Sorry kids" she said "I'm afraid we are out of luck"

"All man" both kids said.

"I'll take you both back to my place and we can have our own party"

Hope placed the potato salad on the picnic table. Aiden came out of the house.

"Thank you for suggesting this Hope" he said.

"No problem" Hope said turning and going back into the house to get the plates, napkins and knives and forks. She was so busy that she did not notice Aiden come up behind her and plant a kiss on her neck.

"Aiden what are you doing?" Hope asked.

" I just could not help it" Aiden said putting space between them.

"Well you better control yourself. I am married"

"Where is he Hope? Can you tell me that? He is off somewhere and I am the one who is here helping you put together this little party"

Hope grabbed the plates and went outside. Tears came to the corner of her eyes. She wanted to scream. Bo was not here and Aiden was. Hope knew she could not wait for Bo to come home but she was scared about moving on. She was also scared on how Aiden made her feel. Hope could sense Aiden standing right behind her.

"Hope" he said "I am sorry but I just wish you just faced facts. Bo is not coming home. You have to move on and see what is right in front of you"

"Meaning you right" Hope snapped.

"I closed myself down after my wife died but after meeting you I realized I could love again"

Aiden turned Hope around. She could feel his breath on her face. Hope's palse raced and she swallowed her nervousness. She tried to tell herself this was not right but her head said one thing while her heart said another.

"Mommy" a voice said "I can't find my baseball glove".

Ceria had come out side. Hope and Aiden broke apart and noticed the little girl was giving them a hard look.

"I am sure I put it in the hall closet" Hope said.

"I looked there" Ceria said.

"I right I will help you find it"

Hope heard Aiden sigh as she walked into the house with her daughter.

Rafe zipped up the body bag. A homeless person was found near the park ripped into shreds like the other victims. He looked over with annoyance at EJ who was looking at some evidence an officer had collected. Rafe hated how EJ loved to lord it over everybody just because he was a Dimera. EJ said thank you to the officer and walked over to Rafe.

"I will give these samples to my associate and he can have these hairs tested to see if they are indeed animal hairs" EJ said.

"EJ" Rafe said "I think it will be a waste of time. The killer is human so let us drop the animal theory please"

"Rafe why are you ignoring the fact that these people might have been killed by some kind of animal? It is clear to me that these attacks are animal attacks"

"Why do you keep insisting that they are animal attacks? I get the feeling you are using these murders to protect someone"

Rafe and EJ glared at one another for a few seconds then EJ said:

"Rafe we were ordered to work together so please hear me out"

Rafe said nothing but he let EJ speak.

"As I said before no human can rip a man into shreds so it is clear it is a wild animal of some sort. We need to find out before anyone else is hurt or killed" EJ said.

"Well until is see actual evidence I am going to believe that our killer is human" Rafe said firmly.

"There is a way we can do that"

Rafe gave EJ a suspicious look. It was clear he was planning something which made Rafe nervous.

"How are we going to do that?" Rafe asked afraid of the answer.

"I suggest we try and track this animal down and capture it" EJ said.

"EJ have you lost your mind? If you are right and it is an animal people would be put at risk if we try and find it"

"I brought in a team of experts so I suggest we use them. They know what they are doing. Trust me"

Rafe trusted EJ as much as he trusted snakes but he had to go along with EJ's plan because those were his orders.

"Okay EJ" he said "We will do what you suggest but I am in charge of this little operation understand?"

Rafe noticed that EJ was trying to to laugh. He wanted to go over there and hit him but kept his temper in check.

"All right Rafe" EJ said "As you wish"

Ben walked into Dr Evens office. Marlena looked up as Ben entered her office.

"Ben" she said "Come on in and have a seat"

Ben sat down across from Marlena.

"You told me on the phone that you have been experiencing memory loss is that correct?" Marlena asked.

" Yes" Ben said "For the last several months I somehow lost periods of time"

"Do you have any idea what could have caused this memory loss?"

"That is the problem. I have no clue how this started and it scares me"

"Why is that Ben?"

"I wake up covered in blood. I fear I do really bad things during these blackouts and can not remember"

"What makes you think you did something to somebody?"

" I do not know. I can't explain the blood"

"There might be a way for you to remember"

"How?"

"I can put you under so we can try to make you remember"

Ben hesitated.

"What is wrong?" Marlena asked.

"I am afraid of what I might find out" Ben said.

"I am sure you did not harm anyone"

"What if I am going mad?"

"You are not going mad Ben"

Marlena was not so sure after she put Ben under. He said strange things like full moons and the feeling he had to rip something apart. She decided she had to see Roman.

August 2014

Hope was working from home. She was sitting in her study going over the case. Hope was suddenly startled by the phone ringing. It was Aiden. He wanted to come over. Hope told him it was okay and that she did not mind the company. The fact was she was feeling a little jumpy. Every little noise startled her. Hope decided she needed a distraction and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. As she opened the fridge she thought she saw something moving by the window. She closed the fridge and went over to the window and looked out. There was nothing but Hope did not want to take any chances. She went and got her weapon and went outside.

Aiden was secretly pleased that Hope wanted his company. He wanted this for awhile now. Aiden's feelings were growing. He hoped that Hope felt the same way. As he approached the front door he heard a scream. It was Hope and it sounded like a scream of fear. As Aiden rounded the side of the house he saw Hope on the ground and a large shape hovering over her.

"Hope!" Aiden cried.

Aiden did not care for his own safety. All he cared about was protecting Hope from whatever it was. Aiden thought he saw two savage red eyes. The red eyes turned towards him. Aiden looked around for something he could use. The dark shape started to move towards him.

"Aiden be careful!" Hope said jumping to her feet.

Aiden found Hope's gun and fired several shots. They had no affect. Hope just stood there frozen as thought she could not believe what she was seeing. All she could do was watch as whatever it was grab Aiden and toss him as though he was a toy. Hope stood between Aiden and the strange shape.

Aiden felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw it was Rafe. At first Aiden had no idea where he was or what was going on. Suddenly he remembered.

"Hope" he said "Where is Hope?"

"She has been taken to the hospital" Rafe said "What happened?"

"I really have no idea. All I remember there was something attacking Hope and I tried to save her"

"Something?"

"It looked like a large animal"

Rafe looked at Aiden as though he was loosing it.

"Are you sure it was not a person?" Rafe asked.

"I know what I saw Rafe" Aiden snapped.

"Has this town gone mad?"

Aiden said nothing. His only concern was getting to the hospital to see if Hope was okay. He got to his feet.

"I have to go and be with Hope" he said.

"Why you?" Rafe demanded.

"If I had not been here when I was Hope would be dead by now. Also she needs me"

"Hope does not need you! I am her partner I will go and see Hope"

"I was the one who was here protecting her. I am the one who should be with Hope"

The two men glared at each other.

"Why should I believe you Aiden?" Rafe said "For all I know there was no animal or person. Did you take things to far is that what really happened?"

Rafe felt Aiden's right hook. He was suddenly on the ground blood running from his nose.

"I would never hurt Hope" Aiden said.

"Why should I even trust what you are saying is true?" Rage said wiping blood from his nose.

"I was here when you were not. You should be thanking me"

"Why were you here?"

"Hope told me I could come over. When I talked to her she seemed nervous. I think she just wanted the company"

"Hope invited you?" Rafe said his voice hard.

"Why is that hard to believe? Aiden asked.

"I thought she hardly gave you the time of day"

Aiden thought he detected a hint of jealousy and hid a smile. Rafe got to his feet ready for a fight.

"You better whip that smile off your face Councilor" he said.

Later that day Hope woke up and of course asked for Aiden. Rafe tried to hide what he was feeling but as he watched Aiden sit down by Hope's hospital bed he could not stop gritting his teeth. Rafe tried to control it as Aiden took Hope's hand.

"Hey beautiful" Aiden said.

"I am so glad you are okay and that you were there" Hope said close to tears "If you had not been there..."

"It is okay. You are safe now. I am not going anywhere"

"I am so glad you are here"

Rafe turned and walked away. He still felt that Aiden had something to do with Hope's attack. Rafe did not want to admit to himself that he was a little in love with his partner and the idea that another man was showing an interest in her drove him crazy. He knew it was unprofessional of him to have these feelings but he could not help what he felt. Rafe wanted to show Hope how he felt because he thought it was not fair of Bo to leave Hope the way he did. Just then his cell phone rang. It was Roman. He wanted to see Rafe right away.

When Rafe arrived at the station he noticed Roman deep in conversation with Marlena.

"What is going on?" Rafe asked.

"Rafe" Roman said "Marlena just told me something very interesting which may relate to this case"

Rafe turned towards Marlena "What do you know?"

"I have been having sessions with Ben Weston and he has told me things that seem disturbing" Marlena said.

"How does your sessions with Ben have to do with our investigation?"

"Ben has been having blackouts and I am afraid he may have killed"

Rafe was surprised. Ben seemed like a nice guy. He was the last person who anyone would have suspected of murdering anyone.

"This has to be a mistake" Rafe said "Ben would not hurt a fly"

"Ben may not realize he is doing it" Marlena said "There is something else. Ben kept talking about full moons and howling. Ben thinks he is some kind of animal"

Rafe did not know what to think.

"Can I talk to Ben?" he asked.

"Ben is here at the station" Roman said.

"Why is he here?"

"Ben wanted to make a full confession"

"Why?"

"He thinks he killed those people"

"Oh come on. Do you really think I am buying this?"

"You should take this seriously Rafe" Marlena said "If Ben had killed those people he may kill again. He needs to be locked up so he will not be a danger to anyone"

"This is bullshit! I have a killer to catch and I have no time for this mumble jumble"

"Rafe!" Roman cried.

Rafe felt his cheeks growing hot. He usually listened to Marlena but right now he was feeling frustrated and angry. His partner was attacked and nearly killed and to top it all off Aiden seemed to be making a move on her.

"Marlena I am sorry" Rafe said "I just had a hard day. Hope was attacked last night"

"What?!" Roman said.

"This is what I was afraid of" Marlena said "Is Hope alright?"

"She is in the hospital" Rafe said "She was saved by Aiden"

"Aiden?"

"He was there last night"

Rafe tried to hide his feelings. Why did Aiden have to be the hero and why did Hope invite him to her house last night? Was there something going on between them that was more then friendship?

September 2014

Hope lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She could not sleep. In fact Hope had been having trouble sleeping ever since she had gotten home from the hospital. The memory of her attack was fresh in her mind. Feeling like sleep was useless Hope got up and went downstairs and sat on the couch in the dark. Even with Aiden staying in the guest room Hope still felt nervous. Aiden has insisted that he stay with her because he felt she should not be alone. Rafe was a little angry that Aiden volunteered to stay with her but Hope secretly did not mind. Hope watched dark clouds move across the full moon and thought back to the night she had been attacked. She was confused by what she saw that night. She thought at first it was a man then she thought it was a animal. Or was it both? The lights suddenly turned on startling her.

"Hope" Aiden said "What are you doing down here in the dark?"

"I could not sleep" Hope said "Why are you down here?"

"I noticed you were not in your room and became concerned"

"Aiden I am fine"

Hope noticed that Aiden did not seem convinced.

"Your trembling" he said sitting down and holding her close.

"I am just cold" Hope said.

"It is not that cold. I am worried about you. Something attacked you that night"

"Something"

"What I saw was not human"

Hope's eyes widened.

"Aiden what are you saying?" she asked.

"I think we do have some kind of animal on the loose" Aiden said "I am not leaving your side. You still could be in danger"

"Aiden it was just a one time thing"

"I have to protect you. I need to protect you. If something were to happen..."

Aiden took Hope's face in his hands and before Hope could say anything else Aiden was kissing her.

Ben looked at his hands in shock as he watched his nails grow into long claws and as hair grew on his arms. His canine teeth grew and his ears became pointed. Ben cried out in pain as his body twisted into the shape of a wolf. He did not know what was happening to him or why it was happening. Ben's mind went blank and a sound that sounded like an animal growl came from deep in his throat. His red eyes found the moon and he let out an animal cry.

EJ was sitting in his study looking through books. The books he was looking through were on myths and legends. EJ knew it was crazy but after what Aiden said he saw and the reports about Ben's strange behavior EJ was considering the possibility. He was so busy he did not see Sami enter the room. EJ jumped when Sami put her arms around him.

"Samantha!" EJ cried startled.

"Why are you down here at this hour?" Sami asked "Please come to bed. I can't sleep without you next to me"

"I am working"

"It does not look like work to me. All you are doing is looking at these boring old books"

"This is important"

Sami picked up one of the books on EJ's desk.

"Werewolves?" she said "That is what is important?"

EJ took the book from Sami's hands.

"I am doing some serious research" EJ said.

"Werewolves is serious research" Sami said laughing "Give me a break EJ"

"Something attacked your aunt Samantha and Aiden said he saw what looked like a man and a wolf"

"It was dark. Who knows what Aiden saw but I do not think it was a werewolf"

"We have had several unexplained murders in the last several months Samantha. I am looking through these books for answers"

"I still think you are wasting your time EJ"

Sami pushed her blond hair behind her ear.

"Werewolves" Sami said shaking her head.

Hope was having a bad nightmare. In the dream she was running through the fog. Hope could not see more then a few feet in front of her. In the distance a long animal wail sounded. Hope did not know which direction it came from. Suddenly a large shape jumped out of the fog at her. Hope screamed.

When Aiden heard the scream he hurried into Hope's bedroom. Hope was sitting up holding onto the bed sheets. Her face was dead white and her blue-grey eyes wide as sousers. Aiden went over to the bed and sat down. Hope held Aiden crying.

"Hey" Aiden said gently "You just had a bad dream"

Hope continued to sob. Aiden whipped the tears from Hope's eyes and stroked her brown hair hushing her.

"It was so real Aiden" Hope said "My god. Whatever it is is still out there"

"It is okay Hope" Aiden said softly "Nothing is going to hurt you ever again"

Aiden and Hope were both startled when a long animal wail sounded through the darkness.

October 2014

EJ paced the floor of the police station. Everyone looked at him as though he were nuts. No one was buying EJ's werewolf theory. Rafe and Roman were glaring at him, Sami was shaking her head and Aiden and Hope were speechless.

"Look" EJ snapped "I know it sounds crazy but there is no question what we are dealing with"

"A werewolf?" Rafe said "Okay EJ I was with you until this point"

"EJ" Sami pleaded "It is one thing to look at books on werewolves but it is another to believe in that nonsense"

"Samantha" EJ said.

"I agree with Sami" Rafe said "It is nonsense"

Hope spoke up.

"What about what we saw" Hope said pointing to herself and Aiden.

"A large animal" Rafe snorted "What a bunch of bull shit"

"You will not be laughing Rafe when you are being ripped apart" EJ warned "The moon is going to be full tonight"

"If you are trying to scare me Dimera it is not working. Werewolves. That is the stupidest thing I ever heard"

Rafe sorted and left the station. Rafe should have believed EJ. He had no idea that that night was going to be his last.

EJ spent the afternoon collecting all the silver he could find. From what he read a werewolf could only be killed with silver bullets. EJ knew that no one completely believed him. They were going along with him because there were no other options. EJ had a plan to catch the beast and it was risky. Aiden and Hope had survived so they were going to be the bait. EJ hoped his plan worked because if it did not then they were all doomed.

That night Ben once again went through his terrifying transformation from man to wolf. He howled at the moon and then snarled. Blood and saliva dripped from his fangs.

Rafe walked through the park on his way home. He had spent the afternoon just wondering about. Rafe thought all this talk about werewolves was just about the silliest thing he had heard in a long time. A cold fog started to form and suddenly out of the fog a long animal wail sounded. Rafe shook his head thinking all the talk about werewolves was making him hear things. Rafe was suddenly startled by two red eyes looking at him through the fog.

"Okay Dimera" Rafe said "If you think this is going to convince me you are wrong"

There was a low snarl.

"Dimera?" Rafe said realizing something was not right. EJ would not be making snarling noises. Rafe drew his gun. There was another snarl and a large wolf leaped out of the fog. Rafe fired his gun with no affect. He tried to run but the last thing he saw was two red eyes.

Hope was on the couch in Aiden's arms as they were waiting for whatever it was to show up. Roman, EJ and a couple of EJ's men were outside all armed with silver bullets. Deep down Hope knew all of this was stupid but on the other hand after everything that had happened there was a possibility that EJ was right. She shuttered and moved closer to Aiden. Hope was glad Aiden was here with her. After nearly being killed they had gotten a little closer. Hope felt Aiden gently kiss her on the top of her head.

"There is something I want to tell you Hope just in case we do not make it" Aiden said "I love you"

"What" Hope said.

"These last two months made me realize made what you mean to me. I want to know. Do you feel the same way about me?"

"Aiden I will not lie to you. I have felt closer to you then anyone. I realize you have become important to me too and I am willing to make it work if you are"

Aiden and Hope were about to kiss when there was a commotion from outside. Hope jumped off the couch to see what was going on.

"Hope no" Aiden cried "Do not go out there"

Hope gasped as a large wolf like beast came walking towards her. Its eyes were red and savage. It pulled its lips back revealing long sharp fans. Its claws were long and terrible. Aiden got between Hope and the large beast. The animal back them up until they were cornered.

"Get away from her" Aiden said.

With a snarl the animal through Aiden against the wall.

"Aiden" Hope sobbed.

The animal came towards her ready to tear Hope apart. Hope screamed and then there were several shots. Roman and EJ came into the house and fired more shots. The animal cried out in pain and fell to the ground dead. Hope went over to Aiden while Roman and EJ checked to see if the beast was dead. It was.

"Aiden" Hope said "Are you alright?"

Aiden kissed Hope.

"I am now" he said.

A few weeks later Hope and Aiden were enjoying themselves and each other at the Salem Inn. No one could really explain what happened or why Ben Weston was found at Hope's house with several shots in him. The town of Salem wanted to forget the strange murders. Aiden and Hope wanted to forget and move on with each other.

THE END

Author note: This is the first of a series of horror stories. Let me know what you think.

Coming up: Hope and Aiden go on a road trip and get trapped in an old house with a vengeful ghost.


End file.
